The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to a compact connector with improved impedance characteristics.
There is an ongoing effort in the telecommunications field to increase performance, while reducing the size of connectors used in the field. For input/output (“I/O”) connectors used in data communication, these efforts create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (for increased data rates) requires reliable electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector that minimizes cross-talk. However, reducing the size of the connector and making the terminal arrangement more dense, brings the terminals closer together, which typically results in a decrease in electrical separation.
There is also a desire to improve manufacturing. For example, as signaling frequencies increase, the tolerance of locations of terminals, as well as their physical characteristics become more important in that they influence the operation of the connector. Therefore, improvements to a connector design that would facilitate manufacturing while still providing a dense, high-performance connector are desired. Many I/O connector utilize small signal and ground terminals held in terminal assemblies that include insulative frames, such as wafers. In order to improve electrical separation with differential signal terminal pairs in small-size connectors, care must be taken to isolate such pairs with ground terminals. It is difficult to inexpensively hold larger ground terminals in place during manufacturing of the terminals and ensure complete formation of the insert frames, or wafers. Therefore, certain individuals would appreciate an improved connector that provided allows for improved manufacturing.